galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 72
Part 72: QUAGMIRE BOG When the D 40 Long range shuttle of the Devi arrived a few days later we had time to complete our Shuttle landing deck. We had not started on the actual space port landing field, called for in the plans for the medium sized Planetary base, since it would take our robots many month to prepare the foundations and pour thousands of tons of duro crete, but the Landing deck on top of the base was more than adequate to accommodate a D 40 shuttle. We had remained in contact with the Devi and transmitted a detailed written report. We all assembled before the entrance to the landing platform elevator, wearing fresh clean uniforms and had our luggage ready behind us. From the now landed D 40 emerged Captain Harris and the Admiral himself and behind them a group of fleet officers with science team badges on their sleeves and five marines stepped on the platform. I called my friends into attention and the Admiral gave us a short crisp inspection before he allowed me to put them at ease. I said saluting them.” Admiral, Sir. Quagmire Bog Forward research base Cara Paterhum ready for your inspection.” Harris stood behind him and asked.” Cara Paterhum what does that mean?” “Sir, Fleet Regulation 4539-575 subsection eight pertaining the establishment of new bases upon previously unoccupied spatial bodies gives the officer in charge the right to name said base, if no name had been chosen by fleet command prior to construction. We decided to name this base after the so named local temple that used to be here, in doing so we wanted to honor the original inhabitants of this world.” Both of them raised their eyebrows simultaneous and almost the same way, attesting to the fact how long these two men had served together and Harris nodded.” Fine sentiment, Midshipman.” We gave the arrived officers a tour of the facility and showed them the captured Snake beings held in stasis. Wetmouth explained to them that the crates in another store room held the salvaged alien machinery from the cave we had assaulted and other crates were filled with pieces of temple artifacts, collected plant and animal specimen. Near the end of the short tour while Wetmouth and Cirruit showed off golden artifacts and jeweled statues that was part of the temple treasures she was able to excavate and secure, Stahl stood in the back and said quietly to me. “I understand the military greeting and I appreciate all the crisp and professional way you are displaying but all this quoting of military regulations and handbooks seems out of character, Mr. Olafson. What has happened that changed you?” “Admiral Sir, we are at war with the Nul are we not?” “No son we are not at war with anyone at the moment. Why do you say that?” “We have working GalNet terminals and we figured only a war could have kept you all that long away. None of our enemies has the technology to jam GalNet communications after all, besides It is beyond my understanding of fleet regulations why fleet command saw it fit to send midshipmen to this planet without clear instructions or adequate equipment. In light of previous experiences I therefore came to the decision to stick to the military rules and regulations, quote them where ever I go, since they seem to have so very little meaning to those in charge, Sir.” There was actually something like pain in the old warriors face and I already regretted my sharp tone, but I had to put the anger I felt in words. “Son, I was not aboard the Devi for the last six weeks and Captain Harris did not know you were gone. There is a pile of manure crawling with vermin on the Devi and we will clean house when we are back, you have my word on that.” I wanted to apologize for my choice of words but he stopped me. “I want our future officers to speak their mind. I understand your anger and while I appear calm, I assure you there is a volcano boiling inside me for what has been done right under my nose and there will be an eruption and it won’t be pretty.” I officially turned the base over to Lieutenant Strasenburgh and his team; it was him who had come along with the Captain and the Admiral. We briefed them on the conditions on the planet and then as we boarded the shuttle, I could almost sense the relief my friends felt. Returning to the Devi was like coming home. We were checked out in sick bay and after we had time to clean up we were summoned by the Captain himself to the big auditorium on deck 54. All other midshipman groups were there and to our pleasant surprise we saw Lt. Merkus. He was standing next to Lt. Clusen. The chief instructor tried to look indifferent but I sensed how displeased he was to see us. He could not completely hide his nervousness as he nibbled on his lower lip. Suppor and the red team were there, sitting prominently in the lower middle. The Thauran was much less successful to hide his feelings seeing us. The Captain greeted us and asked us to join him at the podium while Admiral Stahl stood in the back by the main entrance with his arms crossed before his chest. Harris asked us to give an account of where we had been and what we had done. I delivered my report and concluded: “For our scientific report, the collected specimen, unearthed ruins, captured alien psionic gifted beings and the ancient alien breeding facility I am giving the podium to Midshipman Wetmouth.” Harris raised his hands. “One moment Mr. Olafson, would you mind and explainto me how you ended up on a planet that was strictly off limits and deemed too dangerous for anyone except a special selected team with Marine support?” “Sir, we had no knowledge of our destination being off limits; we had no control over the destination of the shuttle that dropped us of. We did asked several times to verify our orders and destination and each time the orders were confirmed, by Lt. Clusen, the Shuttle hangar officer and the shuttle pilot.I recorded all orders given on PDD as all instructions and orders given to us were verbal only. We were ordered to conduct this mission as our field test. The nature and name of the planet was only revealed when we found the PDD in the packing crate.” Admiral Stahl’s voice sounded calm as he asked form the back where he was standing. “Lt Clusen, can you shed some light on this mystery then? Sending Midshipman to Quagmire Bog was certainly not part of the field test.” Clusen shrugged and said. “I can’t know all the planets that are off limits or deemed dangerous, Sir. I received the orders to send the Olafson team there for their evaluation test from Academy HQ. That particular Midshipman team received so much attention from Senior Command, over other much more deserving teams, made me believe it would be a particular easy assigment.” Harris said. “Academy HQ has never in its entire history sent Midshipmen to restricted planets. The HQ orders were for Lt Strasenburgh and his team and came from the Science Corps not the Academy, including the equipment on the shuttle.” Clusens said with a tone of accusation in his voice. “The Olafson team has been favored since they came aboard. Their impossible scores inflated by military decorations they could not possibly have earned, making it unfair to those Midshipmen working hard to gain their accolades. Commanding the Devastator, being picked for fighter class, and showing off obviously choreographed fighting before important dignitaries and showing off at the Diamond ball escorting royals. How should I know that this was anything different? I simply followed orders and sent them along. Frankly I have to say since they have been gone; things ran much smoother on Deck 54 and those who really deserve it excelled.” Someone handed Harris a PDD and the captain looked at it at the same time marines escorted a Chief Petty Officer to the front. The man had light blue skin and wore the insignia of a Shuttle pilot on his sleeve. Harris looked up. “Mr. Uhrim, I understand you flew the shuttle that dropped these Midshipmen on Quagmire Bog. I was also informed you are currently investigated for stealing five highly classified Jammer Drones. I am sure it won’t surprise you to hear we found them in an orbit around that planet. You know what the penalty is for stealing classified Mil Tech?” The shuttle pilot grunted. “I am not taking the fall for this alone. I had no choice; I am Thauran and was forced to obey him.” “Lt. Clusen?” “No not him, he has little to say. I am talking about Midshipman Suppor.” Clusen still tried to save the situation. “The orders came from Academy HQ. If one of my midshipmen did something illegal, then I will investigate and deal with it. Sir this discussion should not take place before all these midshipmen.” “Oh it will happen right here. They earned the right to hear why the Navy sent a bunch of Midshipmen ill equipped to one of the most dangerous planets without any support.” Stahl walked to the front of the auditorium. “I give you one chance and one chance only Mr. Clusen. If you tell me the truth now I will give you a fair trial and court martial. If you lie to me I will not consider you an officer and deal with you accordingly.” Clusen remained defiant. “I followed HQ orders.” Stahl waved at someone and a marine escorted a furry gray being in Lt Uniform. Stahl said to it. “Lt. Nort. You are the Communications Officer that was on duty while these orders supposedly were received from Academy HQ. We can find no transmission log for that day. Your signature however can be found on a document that chancels the deployment of the actual survey team and substitutes it with the Midshipman team. Can you explain that?” The being was nervous and Clusen was staring at the being with such intensity as if he wanted to kill it with his gaze. The furry Lt tried to escape the stare and said in a quiet tone.” No Sir I cannot confirm that. No communications have been received from the Academy during that time or any time while I was on duty since we left Arsenal 4.” “How come the orders where decoded by you?” “Sir I let Lt. Clusen change the orders that came for Lt. Strasenburgh from the Science Council and I used a comm. Loop with an old Academy code to create these orders for Lt. Clusen.” “Why would you let him do that?” “Because he has powerful friends and they threatened to kill my family back home.” Clusen hissed. “And die they will!” The furry Lt straightened. “I am glad I came forward Sir and I will face charges as an officer and not as a coward. The Worm will die when you step on it.” Stahl said: “Mr. Nort, yes you will face charges, but I will send NAVINT to your home world to protect your family.And believe me I will step on the Worm that crawled on my ship, so hard it will be felt across the galaxy.” He then turned to Clusen. “Why?” “My family is forced to live below our status; Namamir Suppor has the fate of my mother in his hands. His family is influential and has the ear of the Emperor himself.” “I am ashamed to have men like you on my ship. I am ashamed that this navy allows trash like you to wear this uniform. Marines take him and that Midshipman and get him out of my sight.” Stahl looked away as the Marines dragged them out. Then he said and I was certain his words were transmitted through out the ship.” The Devastator will remain where she is, we will not approach any planet, nothing will be launched or allowed to leave before everyone aboard has been checked by PSI Corps. Anyone belonging to any secret society or organization can come forward now and I promise everyone receives a fair trial. My offer ends in thirty minutes anyone caught after that will be hanged, no appeal, no trial no second chances. Remember this is my ship and there is no place you can hide and I can’t find you.” Harris added. “Centron, sound General Quarters and prepare for a head count. Any life form not on the Crew list will be found, anyone not on his post will be dealt with as a deserter.” Then he faced us. “You all and especially you Mr. Olafson must by now have the lowest opinion of this Navy and I cannot find any excuses. All I can is offering my apologies!” “Sir, I am proud to serve this great organization. It is true I experienced what might be called injustice. It is true I meet a few that might not live up to the high standards of this Navy, but I met many more that hold up that standard, I met those who exceed it every day and I am very proud of this Navy, as a citizen and a member. I feel deeply honored and beyond what I deserve to be given a chance to serve alongside distinguished officers, hardworking enlisted and senior staff. Most of all I feel deep gratitude to this Navy because it was the vehicle that allowed me to make friendships that are deeper than any family ties could be.” I snapped in attention and saluted the Admiral and the Captain. My friends immediately followed suit and to my surprise so did every Midshipman present. There was a moment of silence. Stahl simply nodded and said. “Why don’t you carry on with your report Ms. Wetmouth? I am eager to hear what your findings where.” Wetmouth did not have to be asked twice and she delivered a long lecture and finally came to an end saying:” Since being on board I was able to cross-reference my findings and some of my data with GalNet. I am fairly the snake beings are the legendary PSI weapon the Afonee used in the Glamaan war about 9000 years ago. The Afonee culture has ceased to exist but excavations on their home world found similar DNA manipulator hatcheries just like the one we found.” She bowed to the audience and stepped down. “So all we had to do to solve the Quagmire mystery was to send the Olafson gang.” Harris smirked.” I should have thought of that.” Stahl grinned. “That’s how we managed to solve the Bone Mystery on Wichita.” To us he said.” You did well down there and acted like fleet officers should. Do you have any requests or wishes?” Har-Hi nodded.” Yes Sir. I like to keep at least one of those old TKUs.” “Permission granted, anything else?” Krabbel danced nervous back and forth. “Well some ice cream would be nice, Sir! I mean real ice cream made from fresh milk.” That caused open laughter and Stahl nodded. “I see what I can do. You are on R&R for 48 hrs. Mr. Olafson you are with me.” I followed the Admiral and as soon as we reached the corridor and were alone he stopped. “I personally apologize to you. Mr. Olafson. Because it was my fault what happened. Lt. Merkus informed the Captain about Clusen’s misconduct several times, even before you came aboard and I heard about Clusen’s attempt to chance the score rating system. I frankly wanted to see how far he would go. I never imagined he would go that far and commit attempted murder. For this I must apologize. Lt. Merkus has been reinstated and found not guilty on any charges.” “Sir what I said in there I really meant.” “I am going to space Clusen now. He has lost all rights to be trialed like a soldier. I would like you to be present and to see that I am keeping my word.” “I am not looking forward to see a man die Sir, but I perfectly understand the need for capital punishment in some cases.” While I was standing with the Admiral outside in the corridor I saw the other midshipmen and my friends leave the auditorium and Wetmouth waved. My voice became hard and cold as I said. “Yes Sir I like to be present. I do not feel he deserves death for putting me in danger, but his actions endangered my best friends and that I won’t forgive.” He started walking again and said. “What if you get a genuine order that puts you and your friends in harm’s way?” “Sir, I believe in this Union and I feel it is worth protecting. A community of beings where a Spider and an Android can be friends, where outer form and heritage means little, is a society worth serving and if serving means dying then this is what I will do and I know my friends think the same way.” He put his hand on my shoulder.”Well put, son.” I followed Stahl to the 64th Section of Deck 61. Here was the General Detention Center and the headquarters of Ship security. There in a small chamber with an Auto Dresser he changed into a completely black uniform. Except of his Admirals Gold on his sleeves it was bare of any decoration or ribbon display. He motioned me to do the same and the uniform I got was alike. No ribbon display, no patches, completely black. He explained. “The delinquent has lost all rights and the lack of decoration and ribbons symbolizes that these signs of honor would be besmirched by his gaze. What we are about to do is among the hardest tasks a commanding officer has to do.” “Captain Zezz spoke of a similar incident, Sir and I had the misfortune to be instrumental in a public execution not so long ago.” Stahl pulled on the seams of his uniform jacket. “I remember that case and I know how much it has troubled him. I fought the Shiss for decades and even I thought of them as coldblooded Lizards. Your friend Zezz has one of the most human and caring souls I have encountered in my long journey. I am glad he and you have met.” “Yes Sir, I have been fortunate to become friends with Captain Zezz.” He sighed. “This is why you are here and not your friends, you came a long way already in this navy and if you keep on this path I see you reaching your goal and become Captain of a ship perhaps soon. This is why I want you here. To see that justice is done but doing it can be very hard. I want you to see the dark sides of Command as well.” I knew we were about witness the execution of a man. I did not look forward to it at all, but to hear why I was here made my heart skip a beat. He handed me a pair of gloves and a black hood.” The hood helps as a psychological barrier and the gloves are to be put on when the command is given.” He too put the black hood over his face and so did I. Then I followed him into a small empty Storage bay with an airlock on one side. Twelve Marines all in black, six on each side of the airlock stood silently and ramrod straight. Stahl motioned me to remain at his side as he positioned himself next to the Airlock controls, dismissing a Sergeant standing there. “You may stand back, Sarge. I must do my own dirty work.” The Sarge saluted. “Aye Sir, standing down.” Whispering the Sarge added.” For you Sir my Marines and I would do anything.” Clusen was brought in and Suppor right behind him. Both still wore their uniforms. Each had their hands tied to the back and were bare feet. Captain Harris stepped before the air Lock facing the two. “Lieutenant Clusen, for acts unbecoming an Officer of the United Stars Navy I herby revoke your commission. By lying after being asked to be truthful you have forfeit your right to be tried by a military court and under the regulations laid forth by the Uniform Code of Justice of this navy, you are nothing more than a common criminal.” Harris put his hood on and said.”The mask of the executioners is all you see before you die. No hand shall be soiled by the task of exterminating you from our society.” Everyone put their gloves on and so did I. I was glad for the hood as I could not help to feel sorry for the two. For all his faults he was still a thinking being and like before back on Corri-Door I wondered why society had not found a way to deal with crime another way. My mind tried to explain all the reasons to my consciousness and while I understood all the reasons and because they put my friends in harm’s way they deserved what was coming to them, but my soul still refused to listen and I felt somehow guilty for putting them here. Clausen was still defiant and said. “I had to do what I did. I am also my mother’s son and the welfare and status of my family is more important than fleet and duty.” Suppor seemed not to fathom what was about to happen. His face showed the same arrogance as always. “I demand to see a lawyer. If I am no longer a Midshipman I am a civilian and therefore have the right to a lawyer. The emperor shall hear of this. He was not pleased with what happened to Admiral Swybar and now you accuse Thauran nobles again.” Stahl spoke.” You don’t deserve anything. You soiled the uniforms you wear so much that nothing can clean it, so you going to implode in it. By conspiring against the Navy you formed a secret and condemned yourself to death.” Clusen was dragged to the airlock first, the massive door opened. His tone of voice changed and he was pleading. “I am sorry. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I will do anything to make good what I did.” The marines started to beat a steady rhythm on drum pads they wore on their belts. I had heard the very same when they chained me to the whipping post, back at camp Idyllic. And it caused cold showers running down my spine. I flinched as Clusen’s legs collapsed. He was now weeping and his face had lost all arrogance, all that made me recognize him as the man I knew and turned him into a helpless victim, the Marines dragged him merciless and without losing a step into the Air lock chamber. The door hissed down and slammed with a terminal sounding clang into the frame. Stahl said. “May whatever Gods you worship have mercy on you.” He then pressed the button. There was no sound coming through the thick material but we saw Clusen getting pulled into the vacuum of space through the transparent window in the door. He did not explode or implode. I was certain I saw him move his legs before the outer door closed. Suppor had seen it too and now he it hit finally home and he knew that he was about to go next. He screamed and cried and begged. Stahl said.” Brain scans and testimonies confirm that you are, despite your youth a driving force of deceit and disorder. It was you who placed a deadly life form in the shower of your comrades. You conspired with the Worm. While you have not been fully commissioned yet, your crimes exceed all venues of mercy.You will not be executed by the Navy. After serving the maximum of 90 days in the Brig you will be dishonorably discharged and with the loss of all your citizen privileges released into civilian live.Where you face a Union Court. By then you will find a very different Thauran Empire. Your Emperor is implicated in dealing with the worm and committing crimes against the Union. He is your Emperor, but he is also a Union Citizen and as such he will be arrested and trialed. Maybe you will see him hang before it is your turn.” The next days aboard the Devi were as dark and solemn as that execution. Alycia herself questioned those caught and the network of the Worm was unraveled, and over 200 beings had been executed. Part 73 » Category:Stories